From the start and ever after
by SpobyForLife
Summary: From the first meet, what happens next? You can follow Quinn and Sam through high school. Sometimes you can also get to know some of the others from New Directions better. But this is a basic fabrevans story. Summary sucks though, better then it sounds...


**Author's note: Hey this is my first fanfic so be kind. Anyway I just love fabrevans so I decided to write a fanfic. I know that some of it is kind of like the series but I just needed start. I promise I will use more of my own fantasy when I get a little more in the story. But now I'm gonna stop talking so you can read, anyway hope you enjoy :)**

Quinn's POV

Quinn Fabray was walking quick down the halls of McKinley high. She didn't look out for anything or anyone. While she was walking she was thinking about this new year.

_I need to stop thinking about boys and other people, this year is gonna be all about me,_ _she thought._ When she stood outside her locker she put her books inside and then started walking again. She saw a blonde guy get slushied by Karofsky, one of McKinley's biggest bullies.

The blonde guy was Sam Evans, he was new and had joined the football team. But after some convincing from some of the guys in glee he had agreed to join glee-club to. And today was apparently his first taste on how it is to be a loser.

Quinn was in glee-club to, the reason why she didn't get slushied was because she was the head-cheerleader. It was a time when she got slushied to but she had showed to all that she could be popular even if she was in glee-club.

Quinn stopped some meters from Sam. There she stood debating with herself trying to find out if she was going to help him or just walk away like nothing continued laughing while walking away. Quinn turned around and began to walk towards Sam.

Come on lets get you cleaned off, Quinn said while pushing him towards the ladies room. Quinn used a towel she(surprisingly) had in her bag to get the slush out of Sams hair and face. When she was done she brushed his hair out of his eyes. _Wow, those eyes, she thought. What are you doing Quinn, stop it! __Oh no I think I said that out loud. _Your eyes are very pretty to, he said and smiled at her. Um, I...I gotta go, she said and before he could say anything more she was gone.

''In glee club''

Still Quinn's POV

Quinn felt so stupid for just leave after she had said that he had pretty eyes. Normally she wouldn't care, she was rude to everyone. But Sam was different, he was nice to her even when she was rude. She was sitting between Kurt and Mercedes but she couldn't get her mind of Sam. _Oh god his beautiful eyes and warm smile, what am I doing!? _Quinn? Wh...what, she asked confused snapping back into reality. Which song do you want to sing on sectionals, Mr. Schuester asked. Um...I...Rachel, any thoughts? Well yes actually I think that we should..._She saved me, thank god that Rachel always have something in mind. Wait, did I just appreciate Rachel? Wow I really gotta get things back to normal, she thought. _

''After school''

Sam's POV

Sam walked to his locker and trowed in his books before walking out to the parking. Suddenly he heard a light voice behind him. Hey Sam! He turned around to see Quinn standing behind him. Um, I'm sorry that ran of so quickly I just felt so stupid, she said while walking slowly towards him. It's okay, I think it was sweet what you said about my eyes. He saw Quinn cheeks get more red for every word he spoke. They where quiet for a while until Quin broke the silence. Do you need a ride,she asked trying to sound confident. Yea I do, but it's okay I can walk. No I owe you a ride after I ran of, she said with a shy smile on her face. Well okay, thanks, he said while enjoying the fact that it was him that made her blush.

''At Sam's house''

No ones POV

Well thanks for the ride, he said shyly while walking out of the car. No problem, she said with her beautiful voice. Um Quinn? Yea? Can you just come out of the car, just for a sec, he asked. Well sure, she said,walking over to him while wondering what he was up to. I just wanted to say thanks for all the help today, both with the slush and the ride, he said and grinned at her. Any time, she said and smiled. He opened his arms to her. _It's nothing wrong with a hug right, she said to herself before letting her arms slide around his body._ For a few seconds they just stood there holding each other forgetting where they where and what they where doing. When Sam snapped back reality he slowly started leaning back from Quinn. But before he was completely out of the embrace he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Quinn knew she should go but she didn't want to. So when he was out the embrace she just smiled at him. I should go, she said. Yea, see you tomorrow, he said. Bye! Bye! He turned around and walked towards the door. Quinn just stood there looking at him. Sam! What, he asked and turned around. He saw Quinn run towards him.. When she stopped she stood right infront of him. She stood up on her tip toes and places a sweet his on his lips. _Wow did I just get kissed by Quinn Fabray!?_ Now I can go home, she said while blushing. Yea, he said not able to say anything more. Bye Sam. Bye Quinn.

**So what did you think, review please! This is gonna be a story with many chapters so if you want to know when a new chapter is up, let me know. Hope I see you guys soon ;)**


End file.
